Our Future
by Rae325
Summary: After weeks of trying to protect one another, Regina and Robin finally have a long overdue conversation about the future when Regina finds a certain picture on Robin's phone. tw: discussions of rape


Robin walks into the living room, two refilled glasses of wine in his hands. He and Regina are finally have a quiet night to themselves, both their boys staying with the Charmings after Snow had insisted that Regina and Robin needed a night alone.

Robin peers over at the phone in Regina's hands as he gets closer, only realizing that it is his when he looks down and sees the grainy image of Zelena's ultrasound. Regina looks up from the phone sheepishly for a second before placing the phone in her lap and ducking her head again.

"I'm sorry," Robin rasps as he sits down beside Regina, depositing the glasses on the coffee table and resting a hand resting on her knee beside the image still staring up at them from his phone.

"You're sorry?" Regina asks, meeting Robin's eyes again, "I'm the one looking at _your_ phone. I didn't intend to spy on you, I promise. Snow called to say that Roland fell asleep before he could call to say goodnight, so I picked up, and then I saw the picture."

Robin sighs. "That is exactly why I'm apologizing. That picture…" Robin feels awful that he loves this child so much, and awful that he's kept this from Regina. He doesn't know how to make this better. He feels the aching helplessness that follows him constantly reemerge. It's all his fault, his terrible mess that he's gone and dragged the woman he loves into, and he can't see his way out.

And then he feels Regina's hand cover his, weaving their fingers together and giving a little squeeze. Robin looks up at her and finds such a beautiful smile and such love in her eyes, that he can't help but smile back.

"The picture is beautiful," Regina says, her free hand cupping Robin's cheek. "Your baby is beautiful Robin."

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be happy, but I saw that picture, and…" That moment had been so amazing; Regina had been standing beside him as he looked at the image on the screen for the first time. But Zelena had taunted Regina the entire visit, and Robin hadn't been able to share his joy with her, not when Regina had been so upset after the visit. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Robin," Regina sighs, her fingers caressing the stubble lining his jaw. "What Zelena did isn't your fault, and it isn't this baby's fault. You are an amazing father, and I never want you to hide how you feel about having another child from me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Robin says again, doesn't know what else to tell Regina, how to explain away the picture of his child that he's been staring at every day since Zelena's ultrasound.

"You aren't," Regina says, her voice soft and so patient. She leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips, letting her forehead rest against his. "You can never hurt me by loving your child Robin. What an amazing father you are is one of the things I love most about you. You've been hurt terribly, and the fact that you look at that picture and feel love, that only makes me love you more." Robin pulls back just enough to look Regina in the eyes, his own watery now as he lets her words sink in.

"We're ok Robin. Just please don't shut me out." There's fear in Regina's eyes now, and Robin realizes immediately that even as he tried to protect Regina that he had hurt her more.

"I'm sorry my love." Robin kisses Regina softly, nuzzles their noses together. "So sorry." He lets himself rest his head against her for a long moment, soaking in all the love she offers with each caress of her fingers, the warmth of her breath against his face.

Finally Robin finds the strength to move away so he can look at Regina properly. He wraps his arms around her before he begins to talk, relieved when she mirrors his position, curling up facing him with her arms around his waist. "I've made a mess of things." Robin's watches as Regina shakes her head at his words, but he has, no matter how gracious and forgiving she is willing to be. "I didn't want to hurt you by telling you that I've been excited about this baby. I didn't think I would be. I wasn't lying to you, I was so afraid before seeing that picture. I thought I would see Zelena and what she did to me. But when I look at that picture, I just see my child, and I can't help but be happy."

"I'm sorry you kept that to yourself," Regina says, her hands running soothingly along Robin's back. "I am so happy that you are excited. It killed me to see you doubt yourself and whether you would love your baby. I love you Robin, and I want you to be happy. Thank you for trying to protect my feelings, but all I need is for us to deal with this together."

"That we can do." Robin lets relief settle over him, and for the first time since he realized that Zelena was carrying his child, he thinks that everything might just be all right.

"Good, then come here and let's look at these ultrasound photos together, and you can tell me more about what's been going on in this lovely head of yours." Regina kisses Robin's temple before picking up the phone from her lap and leaning against Robin's chest. She taps the screen and they both watch the grainy image appear.

Robin presses a kiss to Regina's hair, murmurs "thank you" as she turns her head to kiss his chest before turning back to the picture of the baby.

"I already love this baby," Regina whispers against Robin, her voice so soft, the words catching as though she's choked by emotion. "I will do _anything_ to make sure that your child spends every minute of their life feeling safe and loved."

Robin can hardly believe the words he's hearing; it's too good to be true. A sob bubbles up in his throat, and he can do nothing to hold it in. He's crying and laughing at once, and Regina looks up at him with worry on her face. He pulls her to him, crashing their lips together, his fingers tangling in the silky strands of her hair.

"I love you so much," Robin tells Regina. "I don't know how to thank you."

Regina shakes her head. "You don't have to. A child is a gift, and I promise you that I will love this baby like they're my own."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Of course it is. I want a future with you and your children Robin."

"In New York, when you found out Zelena was pregnant, you spoke of the baby as though it would be a barrier between us."

"I was wrong. I was just scared. I let what Zelena said get to me. I was afraid that the baby would remind you of what I couldn't give you. "

"Oh Regina. It doesn't matter to me if you can't bear children. I'm so sorry you ever thought that."

"You love children, Robin. You don't have to pretend that you wouldn't want a woman who can give you more."

"And who says we can't have more children together. They'll be ours no matter how they come to us, just as Henry is yours. You are an incredible mother. Henry is truly the luckiest boy in the world. You've raised a wonderful young man, and that has nothing to do with genetics. Henry is quite obviously a boy who has been loved and cared for his whole life, and was taught to be a good person by his mother. I am so grateful that Roland has you now too, and that you treat him like he's yours. He loves you so much."

"I love him too, and I promise you, I will always love him like my own. I am so grateful to have him in my life, just as I am so grateful to have his father."

Robin wonders whether he can ask Regina what he truly wants. He doesn't want to pressure her, doesn't want to make her uncomfortable if this isn't what she wants

"What is it?" Regina asks, and Robin smiles at how well she can always read him.

The words tumble from Robin's mouth, words he's held in for weeks. "I want you to be the baby's mother."

Regina's eyes are alight, an incredulous smile on her lips. "Really?"

"How could I not want that? I know this is fast and I understand if you aren't ready or you don't want to adopt this baby. But I love you Regina, and I love the family that I feel like we have already begun to built together."

Regina's hand goes to her mouth to cover a sob. Robin wipes the tears that fall down her cheeks. She's so beautiful sitting here with a soft smile on her lips as the tears continue to fall. "I'm sorry," Regina whispers with a shake of her head as Robin cups her cheek. "It's just hard to believe this could be real."

Robin's heart thuds in his chest, a physical ache with love for this woman. He expected this conversation to be painful, but instead Regina is crying because she's so happy that Robin wants her to be his child's mother. He is certainly the luckiest man alive. "Oh my love, this is very real. All I want is to spend my life with you and our family."

Robin knows how much it scares Regina to have so much that makes her happy, and he understands knowing how much she's lost, how little happiness she's had in her life. His hand cups her cheek, thumb running soft circles on her cheek. She's trembling in his arms, a smile on her lips. "I want that too," she tells him, a slight tremble to her voice. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Regina. I am the luckiest man in all the realms to be allowed to love you."

Regina pulls Robin's hand to her lips, pressing soft kisses to his palm before telling him. "I would love nothing more than to raise your baby with you."

" _Our_ baby." Robin cannot allow Regina to think that he would ever believe her to be a lesser parent just because she isn't the biological mother. "I want you to adopt the baby. I've been doing some research and it seems that Zelena doesn't have any rights to this baby, not after what she did to me."

Regina frowns, and Robin knows how much it hurts her to think about Robin's pain, just as it hurts him so terribly whenever Regina suffers. "It's all right, my love."

"You're right," Regina says. "Zelena won't have any legal rights to your child, and with the way she talks about this baby, I wouldn't trust her to be alone with the baby at all right now. You don't need to worry Robin, Zelena knows that I will _never_ let her take your child from you."

"You talked to her?"

"I'm sorry," Regina says sheepishly. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to think about Zelena anymore than you already do." There it is again, the pain written all over her face at what Robin has been through. "But yes, I warned her that I won't let her take this child from you, and I needed her to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure the baby is safe and loved."

There's such a fire in her eyes, a passion and determination to keep his child safe. A realization washes over Robin all of a sudden that Regina is already this child's mother. "I love you so much Regina Mills. Thank you for protecting our family. I want this to be our baby, if that's what you want too." Robin sees the doubt in Regina's eyes still, and tells her with a vow that one day she will no longer doubt just how precious she is to Robin and their family. "I want this baby to have what Henry has been blessed to have his whole life. I want to raise this child with you."

"Of course I'll help you raise them Robin. I will take care of your baby no matter what." Regina's brow is furrowed, and Robin knows what she's thinking, knows what particular fear has lodged itself in her head now, knows that she is afraid that he's only asking because he is afraid she won't want the baby otherwise. What a pair they make, Robin thinks, an absolute mess the both of them. But they'll be ok, Robin knows, together they'll be just fine.

"Our baby," Robin corrects, he cradles Regina's hand in his, smiling at her because as complicated as everything is as long as Regina loves this child and wants to be their mother, that's all that matters. "You're sitting here and telling me that you already love this baby, and that you will do anything to protect and raise this child with all the love they deserve. That makes you their mother. I don't want to ask you to do something you don't want, but – "

"Of course I would love to adopt your baby. It's just that Zelena isn't just going to disappear."

"I want my baby to have a mother who will love and cherish them no matter what. They deserve a mother who will always put them first. If Zelena ever does change, and we feel that she's no longer going to harm our child by being in their life, then we can explain that to our child and let them get to know Zelena. But that wouldn't change the fact that your will be the baby's mother."

"Ok," Regina says, still looking afraid. "If this is really what you want."

"More than anything in the world." Robin feels giddy. "We're going to have a baby together. I know the circumstances aren't how they should be but-"

Regina shakes her head, a tearful smile on her face. "That won't make our baby any less of a blessing."

Robin feels as though his heart is about to burst with joy when he hears her say it: _our baby_. He grabs Regina, hands on either side of her face and kisses her, feels her smile beneath his lips, as her own hands wind their way into his hair.

Robin feels Regina's tears wetting his fingers, and he pulls back to look at her. She smiles with a little half sob, half laugh. "I'm just happy."

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Robin wonders out loud. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner, my love. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm just as much to blame. I didn't want to make you talk about this before you were ready."

"We were fools weren't we? I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that the best thing I could possibly imagine is for us to have a family together. I love you so much Regina Mills, and I am so incredibly happy that you want this to be our baby."

"I want that more than anything. I love you Robin, and I love both of your children like they're my own. And I'm the one who should be sorry. I obviously haven't done a good job of supporting you through this whole ordeal."

"Regina, you have been nothing short of amazing. I will never be able to thank you for everything you have done for me. I wish I could just put it behind me. You shouldn't have to deal with that." Robin feels so ashamed, feels the familiar nausea and self-loathing settle in his stomach.

"Hey," Regina coaxes, nudging Robin's chin up so his eyes meet hers. All he sees is love and acceptance, and he deserves none of it. She's incredible, this soul mate of his. "I am happier than I have ever been before in my life. I have you and our children, all three of them now," she adds with a smile, "and that makes me happier than I ever imagined I possible. So you do not need to worry about me. You just need to focus on what _you_ need and how I can help you. Whatever you need I'm here, just like you always are for me, no matter what you're going through."

Regina's fingers caress Robin's jaw, and he closes his eyes against the overwhelming feeling that he doesn't deserve this kindness, this gentle touch, not after he hadn't been able to make love to Regina yet again last night, not after he's let Zelena ruin what should be a time of pure joy between himself and Regina now that they're finally together.

"Talk to me," Regina whispers, pressing her forehead against Robin's.

"I'm so sorry," Robin says through gritted teeth.

"For what?" Regina asks with so much pain in her voice. "For taking time to deal with the fact that you were violated for weeks and that the woman who did that to you is still in your life?"

"I can't even take care of you how you deserve."

"Robin, we're sitting here and talking about raising a child together. All I want is a future with you and our children. I'm not going anywhere. You can take as much time as you need to work through what happened to you. I just want to be here for you."

"You deserve to be made love to. You deserve someone who doesn't jump at your touch. I want you, but I still can't…"

"You know I understand," Regina tells Robin. And he does. She's told him about Leopold, tried to help him not feel so alone by sharing what he knows to be such difficult memories to discuss. "As for being made love to, I will be by my soul mate, whenever you're ready. Until then I am completely content to lie in your arms at night. No more worrying about me. As long as I have you and our family that's all I need."

"I will always worry about you."

"I know." Regina smiles. "Am I allowed to worry about you too then?"

"I doubt I could stop you any more than you could stop me from worrying about you."

"Good, then it's settled." With a wave of Regina's hand her tight dress is gone and replaced by flannel pajamas decorated with sleeping cartoon moons.

Robin snorts a laugh at the image in front of him, his laughter immediately making Regina smile too. She does look happy, has looked so very happy in all the quiet moments she's shared with him and their sons. So Robin lets himself take a deep breath, wrap an arm around Regina, and relax against her side.

"Where are my new pajamas?" he asks, knows she would never have changed his clothes without his permission, not with how she knows he's been affected by Zelena's abuse. But with Robin's permission, Regina waves her hand and Robin is wearing matching pajamas, his with smiling suns wearing sunglasses.

"Thank you." Robin chuckles again, and Regina smiles wider before pressing a soft kiss to Robin's nose.

Regina snuggles against Robin's chest with a content sigh. Robin presses a kiss against her hair, murmurs, "Thank you, my love."

"No thank _you_." She doesn't say anymore, doesn't need to. Robin understands and feels exactly the same way. They have each other, and that gives them every reason to be grateful.

"We're going to have a baby," Robin says, peering down at Regina, his fingers running through Regina's hair.

"Thank you," Regina says again, looking up at Robin. "I promise you I will love this baby so much. I already do. You have made me so happy." There are tears in Regina's eyes again. She smiles and shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm just so happy. We're going to be parents again." She's smiling so brightly, her eyes shining with joy.

Robin didn't know it was possible to love Regina more, but he does in this moment. He's staring at the mother of his child falling in love with her all over again. "I know. I need you to know that you will always be as much this child's parent as I am. We are both going to love our baby, and we are going to do it together as equal partners." He knows that for a long time Emma, Snow, and David behaved as though Regina had no rights to her son. It infuriates Robin to even think about that.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for choosing to be this baby's mother. They are going to be the luckiest child in all the realms to have you. Just as lucky as Henry and Roland are."

Regina nuzzles against Robin's neck, snuggling into his side. She touches the screen of his phone, bringing the ultrasound image back into focus. Robin pulls Regina closer, kisses her temple, and lets himself simply enjoy this moment with the woman he loves, the woman he knows will share his future.


End file.
